


Moonlight Monster

by orphan_account



Series: Bloodbath [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character(s) Death, Murder, mentions of murder/torture, mentions of sexual things?, nobody important dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad have loved Ja’far for a decade, but sometimes, in times like this, his boyfriend looked different than the cute, sweet but uptight secretary.(Inspired by Friday the 13th, cause its Friday the 13th.)
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), sinja - Relationship
Series: Bloodbath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Moonlight Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen the movies but who cares, Ja’far Voorhees here to ruin your day.

“Ja’far!” The hushed, strained hiss that came from behind him made Ja’far sigh, this mission had already been postponed, and he wasn’t gonna push it up further.

“For the _last_ time, shut up!” Ja’far hissed back, he raised the black, heavy case he carried towards Sinbad. The other man clearly heard the clinking of an axe, a chainsaw, and whatever else kind of weapon Ja’far had brought with him.

Ja’far always carried many weapons, and when he got assigned a mission, he made sure to carry extra, some more profitent in torture than assassination maybe, but who cared?

“Do you have to do this?” Sinbad pleaded, staring at his boyfriend, trying to make out the fair, white hair even through the dark.

“Yes, and if you can’t handle this then go home.” Ja’far said, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue.

“I can handle it! I just- how bout we both go home, eat the leftover cake and cuddle?” Sinbad said, still a step behind Ja’far as they pressed down on the ground, avoiding the chattering from a few teenagers just down the dirty gravel road.

“We can do that after, now shut up or you are not gonna walk for a week.” Ja’far growled out, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he thought back on the previous night.

“Yes sir.” Sinbad muttered, grinning at the ache he still had in his ass, and hips, and everywhere really. Ja’far didn’t go easy.

“Wait here.” Ja’far mumbled, standing up and stretching, the heavy case hanging lazily over his shoulder.

“Don’t hurt yourself, babe.” Sinbad said, blowing a quick kiss at Ja’far, who was already running to the small cottage.

It took about an hour for Ja’far to return to the hiding spot.

Sinbad had heard the screams, seen the people run out, smelt the nauseous scent of blood filling his nose. He had almost felt like he could taste it.

When Ja’far stood before him, a crazy, maniac look on his face, clothes dripping in blood and a teddy bear in his hand, Sinbad felt sick.

“Took it from a guy in there, apparently it was from his deceased sister...quite pathetic.” Ja’far threw the stuffed bear away, and began to walk back to their motorcycles.

Sinbad found himself staring in the teddy bear. Unlike everything else, it didn’t have even a _single_ speck of dirt or blood. As if it was mocking the gory scene in the cottage. It’s blank eyes staring at Sinbad, and he couldn’t have stopped his lunch to go up even if he tried.

Sinbad loved Ja’far, his hair, reflecting the moonlight better than the sea Sinbad likes so much, his eyes, his freckles, Sinbad loves Ja’far but sometimes he was, and would forever be a complete and utter _monster_.


End file.
